Split personality no Jutsu! NejiTen
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: When Tenten gets stuck by a jutsu given to her by one of Orochimaru's lackeys, She develops an alter ego! And not a good one too. NejiTen
1. Split Personality no Jutsu!

Split personality no Jutsu!

Konnichiwa all! I deleted my other story cos I hated it so yeah. Anyway. Enjoy!

--- Hidden village of sound ---

"Ok. So Orochimaru is supposedly last spotted here?" Neji asked Tenten. "Yes." She answered. "Ok. So let's go in and get us a leather jacket!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. "Don't get so excited. There might be some spies or traps here." Tenten said. "Byakugan!" Neji whispered as he activated it. "No. No one is around here." He said after scanning the area. "Alright. Proceed." He said as they leapt from tree to tree. "Huh?!" Tenten suddenly said, dodging an in-coming kunai. "Keh. Orochimaru's lackeys." Neji said in an annoyed tone before they engaged in a battle. Lee started with his series of punches and kicks before he took out his bottle of wine he carried with him just in case. He pulled the cap out and started to gulp a whole lot down. He became drunk and started to kick the enemy's butt with the drunken fist. Neji activated his Byakugan and hit the enemy's tenketsu points, and Tenten started to rip pages of the scroll she carried along with her and summoned all sorts of weapons and after that used the Sōryū Tensakai, aka Dragon Scattering Destruction. Though that was not enough to defeat them. They were injured alright, but not enough to keep them down. They aimed a jutsu at Neji, but Tenten, noticing this earlier, block it by using herself as a shield to protect the one she loves. Nothing really seemed wrong a first, so they thought that it was a failed jutsu, till Tenten's legs gave way and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She felt as if she was being ripped into two. Before she blacked out, she saw Neji's face above hers, asking her to wake up.

--- In her mind ---

Total darkness had her surrounded. She was floating through the massive space. She had ordered her body to moved, but her body wouldn't bulge. Suddenly, she stopped floating. She was resting on the cold hard floor looking into the space, before she saw her reflection. She stretched her hand out to touch the reflection, thinking that she would touch a mirror, but instead, what she felt was heat and skin.

_Who are you?_

_**I am you.**_

_No. This must be some sort of a dream. There can't be two "me"!_

_**No it is not. I really am you. Your alter ego. Your, bad side**_.

_What?_

_**All your thoughts that you kept deep down inside of you, are in me. Your feelings, thoughts memories. I am you**_.

_No. This can't be happening!_

"Tenten! Wake up! Tenten!" A faint but familiar voice had called out to her.

_Neji?_

"Hmph." He alter ego said as she vanished, and what appeared to be in her place was a white light. She reached out to grab hold of it. Before Tenten knew it, she was in a room at the hospital with Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei by her side. "Huh? Konoha hospital?" She said as she sat up and rubbed her head. "How did I end up here?" She asked. "A ninja hit you with a jutsu and…" Le was cut off by Gai. "Let's go Lee!" He said before he dragged them out, leaving Neji and Tenten. "Why?" He asked. "Hm?" Tenten snapped out of her daze. "Why did you use yourself to block that jutsu?" He looked at her. "I would not want. A person I love to get in…Oh my god. What did I just say?" She covered her mouth. "L…" Neji was interrupted by Sakura, who came in to check on Tenten's condition. "Ohaiyo! Tenten-chan! Are you better?" She asked worriedly as she inserted a thermometer into Tenten's mouth. "I am much better!" She replied with a huge grin. "I am going out. Get well soon." Neji stood up and headed for the door, without even looking back. Tenten's face got dark. "Sakura-chan. You are with Sasuke right? How do you deal with this sort of attitude?" Tenten faced Sakura, who was writing some notes. "I don't know. I usually ignore it. Thinking he is trying to be cool or something." She said as she stirred medicine and water. "Here drink this. Tsunade-sama is still trying to figure out what sort of a jutsu is that." She said, taking the cup away from Tenten. "Alright. You'd better get some sleep. Or at least rest." She turned around and smiled before she shut the door. "Ignore huh…" Tenten said as she gazed out of the window and fell into a trance. She was back in that world.

_**Hmph. Still as pathetic huh. Do you think Neji would seriously like you?**_

… _Why am I here? I woke up._

_**Huh. You can't "wake up". That jutsu that hit you. It will bring you back no matter what. So don't even try to escape**_.

_Oh yes I can. I can go back just like the last time._

_**Your dear Neji was there. Now he isn't. There you go Safe and sound in that cold cage you put me in for years!**_

_Huh? What? Wait. How did. Let me out!_

_**Oh no. You see. I am going to take over your life. You can just spend the rest of your miserable life here. See you!**_

_No. No! NO! Neji! Everybody! _

--- After word! ---

Yay! I like this story I wrote because I love stories that have alter egos and such! Please comment!


	2. Meaner Tenten: Bigger and Badder

Meaner Tenten.

Konnichiwa Minna-san. It is still early here so I am like freaking tired. Just woke up. Anyway, a very special thanks to tatewaki2000 for the tip! Here's the story…

--- Hospital, Tenten's room. ---

"Ah! It feels so good to be out! Ouch! Damned sun rays. Hmph." The inner Tenten said as she got up and drew the curtains. "Much better! Not let's see. I am in her body. But that does not mean I have to act like her? Does it? Nope. So let's destroy her life! But won't it ruin mine too? Hm…" She said to herself.

_Wait! No! Stop it! _

"Hm? You can actually hear me? Anyway. You are in no power to say what I should do. Stop back off, Missy!" She screamed at Tenten.

_Argh!_

Tenten flew backwards as she felt like she was hit by a big hand, and soon after fell unconscious.

"Hmph. That should shut you up!" She said dusting her hands. "Now let's get out of here." She reached for the doorknob.

--- The corridor ---

"This hospital is really boring! Argh. Thought I'd see some nicer things. And seriously! How do you deal with this hair of your! It is so irritating!" 'Tenten' said as she undid the buns. "Much better!" Her hair fluttered down to her waist. "Hm? There is someone waving?" She glanced around to see who she was waving to. "Oh great. Me. Great… not." She said with loads of sarcasm as she walked towards the medic ninja.

"Tenten! Over here! Here here!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down, trying to catch her attention

"What do you want?" She said in an irritated tone.

"Well. I was just walking towards your room! Come on. Let's go back. I still need to take your temperature and check that everything is normal!" Sakura said, holding her hand.

"What?! I am perfectly fine! Let go! I am leaving now. So Ja ne." She said as she shoved Sakura away and headed back to pack her belongings.

"T-Tenten?" Sakura said in shock.

--- Tenten's room ---

"Ok. All done. Time to leave this dump!" She said before exiting the room and hospital.

---Hospital gate ---

"E-Eh? T-T-Tenten-chan! What are y-you doing o-out of hospital s-so e-early?" Hinata stuttered while holding a bouquet of flowers, obviously for the injured Naruto who came back from his mission yesterday.

_**Oh great. Hinata.**_

"Oh nothing. Just that I got well earlier so I was discharged earlier!" She put on a fake smile.

"Oh. Ok! Well. I better get going! These f-flowers m-might wither a-at anytime n-now. See you s-soon Tenten-chan!" Hinata said rushing past her.

_**Keh.**_

_Huh? I was asleep. Wait. I am still in here?!_

_**Shut the hell up**_.

_No I won't! I won't! I have got to get out! Uwah!_

A sudden shower of shurikens and kunais happened, leaving an injured Tenten lying there.

_Argh. Why? Why can't I use any nin jutsu or any charka here?_

"Ha! You can try all you want. But this dimension absorbs all charka here. Ha! So no chakra is equivalent to no nin jutsus. Get it twerp?" She sneered. A little boy looked at 'Tenten' talking to herself. "Mom…" She pointed. "I know. Shush." She took her son away.

--- At the hospital ---

"Sakura. Is Tenten here?" Neji asked.

"Tenten? No. I am afraid she left a while ago. Neji. You know. Tenten's been acting really weird today." Sakura said worriedly.

"How so?" He asked.

"As in. She is not herself. She is like. Meaner I guess. But you know her. She is never mean. And I mean _**never**_." She put her finger to her lips and thought about what happened earlier on.

"That is weird…" Neji said. "What _**is**_ that jutsu?!" He thought.

--- After word! ---

Ok. I am pretty bored right now and randomly pick on fan fiction to continue on. Yada Yada Yada. Anyway, please review! Arigato!


	3. Welcome back to reality End

Welcome back to reality

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Komedesai! I did not update this fan fiction in such a long time! Argh! Freaking angry with myself here but. Ah well. Hopefully this is my last chapter in this series because I still have a few other fan fictions to complete… Anyway. Enjoy people!

------------------------------------------ x -----------------------------------

---Recap!---

--- At the hospital ---

"Sakura. Is Tenten here?" Neji asked.

"Tenten? No. I am afraid she left a while ago. Neji. You know. Tenten's been acting really weird today." Sakura said worriedly.

"How so?" He asked.

"As in. She is not herself. She is like. Meaner I guess. But you know her. She is never mean. And I mean _**never**_." She put her finger to her lips and thought about what happened earlier on.

"That is weird…" Neji said. "What _**is**_ that jutsu?!" He thought.

---End recap!---

(The next day. 7am, training sessions for Team Gai)

"Neji! Neji!" 'Tenten' called out as she came ran towards the training grounds, which, by the way, was where he was meditating.

"Oh. Ohaiyo." Neji gave her the cold shoulder.

'Tenten' pouted. "What's wrong?"

---Meanwhile, where Tenten really was.---

"Let me out! Argh! Dammit. Eh. There's Neji! Neji! Help me!" Tenten shouted from inside, which by the way, 'Tenten' accidentally said.

"Tenten? Are you inside?" Neji got up.

'Tenten' leaped away.

"Look. She's gone for good. Got that? I am her. I am her inner self." She said.

"Let her go." Neji said calmly, closing his eyes.

"No." She replied.

Neji opened his eyes to reveal the Byakugan.

"Look here. I am her. So I still have her combat skills. And if you hurt me, you'll be hurting her." She got into a fighting stance.

"Looks like there is another chakra flow inside of you. I presume that is Tenten's?" He asked.

"Hmph." She replied.

Sakura pounced on 'Tenten'.

"Gotcha! Now let's bring you to Tsunade, shall we?" Sakura dragged her off.

--- Tsunade's office.---

"Tsunade-sama! We brought Tenten." Sakura put her on a chair and tied her with a rope. And after that, ensuring that she can't use her weapons to get her out of the office.

"Good. Let's leave her here with Neji for a while… I need to check something." Tsunade signaled for Sakura to follow her.

So there they were. Neji and 'Tenten'. Neji broke the silence.

"Tenten. Can you hear me? I can't do this without your co-operation. Come on! You've got to wake up! Snap out of it! You are the one in control!" Neji was trying the technique that Naruto had used before. **(A/n: Forgot what episode was that! But all I know was that it was during the Chunnin exams)**

Tenten was struggling. She tried her very best to get out. She was beat. She gave up all hope of being free... of seeing his face. Till she heard his voice.

N-Neji? I want to see you! Where are you? I can't see in this darkness!

"Follow my voice!" She heard him call. She could once again see that same light she saw before. She reached out to grab it…

Neji. Mom. Dad. Everybody!

---Reality---

"Eh. Why am I tied up?! What the hell am I doing in Tsunade-sama's office! Neji?! Care to explain?" Tenten kicked up a big fuss.

Looks like she lost her memory of what happened…

"Welcome back to earth and reality." He said.

"Hah?" Tenten looked confused. Then Tsunade barges in, kicking the door down.

She formed some hand seals and seal inner Tenten away. How do I know? This is my P.O.V. Sakura here. (A/n: Hehe. Forgot to add that point. Komedesai!)

Sakura's (Me) conclusion Time!

Konnichiwa

You all should know the ending. Neji explained the whole situation and Tenten somehow managed to get her memory of when she was away, back! So she was really grateful and well. They got together. Sorry for this lame ending. Apparently. The author is too lazy. Too lazy to even include that it was my P.O.V from when Tsunade and I left! Damn you author! throws pebbles at author

---After word---

Konnichiwa! rubs head

Komedesai! I was too lazy this time round! Argh! Damned it! Komedesai people! Peace!

-A very injured bunny.


End file.
